


Shuichi takes Kaede on a date.

by usuohi



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack, Explicit Language, Ugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usuohi/pseuds/usuohi
Summary: Shuichi loves his waifu Kaede very much so he decides to take her out, or not.





	Shuichi takes Kaede on a date.

Shuichi woke up on one fine January summer day and decided that he needed to take piano tits on a date. Because he loved her very much. He got up and accidentally stepped on his hat. It was his hat that had Kaito's face on It because he loved his bro very much UWU. So he put on the hat and his Kurapika™ cosplay and went out to find his waifu for lifu.  
He hit up his bro Kaitoe on his fli p p hone and Kaito aaa answer the phone, "WHATS UP SHCUIHI!?"  
"Why you yell"  
"Oof sorry,,,, whats up bro."   
"Have you seen my crush (aka kaede akamatsu, not related to the matsuno brothers) anywehrre?" Succy asked Kaitoey  
KAito sighed on the other line, "Shcuchi I gotta tell you somethin,,"  
"What is it homeslice?" saihareeyr asked with C o n c e r n  
"I fucced ur waifu bro," Kaito say and Schuci hi GASPED,  
"WHAT!??!11? HOW COULD YOU KAITO:?!?! WE WERE BROHS!" Schiichi felt outraged and sadden   
"I had to tell you, I apologize,,, and im really sorry."  
"WE CANT BE FRIENDS ANYMORE >:("  
"But succy,"  
"NOR SIDEKICKS"  
Kaito gasped and started to cry, "Shucihi wait!"  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU OVERDUE SHITHOLE?"  
"I,, I lied so you would love me instead.....>." Kaito confessed  
"Really?"  
"No lol, I fucked your bitch." And with that Kaito hung up.  
Shuichi felt depressed and like the world hated him. He needed to make himself feel better so he decided he would go see his other friends. Maybe they would love him. He decided to go to McDonalds and get himself a free coffee, (ON SATURDAYS)  
he shimmied into the establishment and saw Himiko working the counter, "Nyeh. What will it be Shuichi."  
"Hey, will you give me one Coffee with extra sugar and love?" Shuichi asked and Himikok made a coffee fly towards Schuichi and spill on his head.  
Shuichi started to cry and he ran out of Mcodnalds and ran into(or ran OVER) ryoma hoshi.   
"Woah there," Hoshi say abnd Shuchi apologized,   
"Sorry Hoshi, Im just so sad rn, I might just drown myself."  
Hoshi's eyes went W I D E, "Did you say drown?"

"yeah."  
"I always wanted to drown." Hoshi admitted and out of nowhere Kirumi walked up.  
"Hello Shuicjhi and Ryoma, how do you do-"  
"drown me Kirumi," ryoma said  
"what?" Tojo replied,  
"DROWN ME"  
"I-"  
"PLEASE DROWN ME"  
"as a maid I cannot disagree with orders," and with that Kirumi threw ryoma into the kiddie pool where he drowned.  
"thanks alot Kirumi." Shuichi said leaving her.  
Shuichi was very sad.

lmao


End file.
